Hurrem Sultan
Haseki Hurrem Sultan (Osman. حسکي خرم سلطان, tour. Hürrem Haseki Sultan), in Europe known as Roxolana (lat. !); Birth name Anastasia or Alexandra Lisovskaya Gavrilovna — concubine and then wife of Ottoman Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent, Haseki Sultana, mother of Sultan Selim II, the first Regent of the Ottoman Empire. Biography Alexandra was the daughter of a priest from Russia (presumably, Rogatin). At age 17 she was captured and taken to Istanbul. There the girl was bought by the great vizier Ibrahim Pasha and delivered in the Sultan's harem. After some time, Roxolana became a concubine and favorite who ascended the throne of Suleiman I. In the harem Slav nicknamed Hürrem for your funny and cheerful disposition. In 1521 specially for her by Suleiman introduced the title Haseki — Sultan's main wife. Over the years Roxolana became the mother of six children, of whom 5 were sons. In 1530, the Sultan concluded with his beloved nikah, becoming the first padishah of the Ottoman Empire, who married a slave from his harem. Throughout her life, she had a great influence on her husband and on public Affairs in General. So, the Sultana had the right to receive ambassadors and generally led a lifestyle befitting legal wife of Ottoman ruler. For the sake of it even was disbanded the harem. Hürrem Sultan, whose cause of death is unknown, died in 1558 and was buried in the most magnificent tomb among all the graves of the Sultan's family. Character As for ambitions, Palace intrigues, influence on the Sultan and on state Affairs – all this remains the subject of historians ' dispute. If you believe the theories and legends, roxelana (or Haseki Hürrem Sultan) was a cruel and calculating woman, was able in time to eliminate its unwanted people and by all means have succeeded. Her life was a real struggle for the love of the Sultan. As a slave, Hürrem became a powerful mistress. Many called Hürrem witch for her charm, which made Hürrem Sultan love. Sultan was ready to sacrifice everything for her. Often Hürrem intervened in the Affairs of the Ottoman state itself. Living in the harem and being a favorite of the Sultan, Hürrem did not even hope for a quiet life. Every time she was worried more than threat of attempt at it and become even stronger. In all the years of his stay in the harem Hürrem learned to defend themselves from enemies. Any girl that threatens the love of Hürrem Suleiman, a red-haired lady mercilessly killed. About her hatred of her rivals was known far outside the Palace. As Sultan's beloved wife, Hürrem knew she would have many enemies and rivals. She was never complacent and was always ready for the intrigues and attacks from their enemies. At first it seemed the audience a stubborn girl who hates the whole world and miss deceased parents. Soon, however, Hürrem began to behave much calmer. She began to study hard and even adopted Islam to be close to the Sultan without hindrance. Category:Personage Category:Women